La malédiction de la MarySue
by Ignie
Summary: Ou comment vaincre la plus horripilante des créations!


_**Disclaimer: **_Tout appartient à Atsushi (Sushi ahahah! =) Ohkubo sauf Ignie et Mary-Sue mais cette dernière je vous la donne avec de l'argent et des Dragibus...

Bref, Bonne Lecture!

_Sur Tower bridge, Londres. _

Deux jeunes adolescents semblent assez pressés.

-Allez, Ignie, Grouille-toi!

-A...Attend Kid, ralentis un peu!

-JAMAIS! Si on ne prend pas le Bus qui nous emmèneras au ferry d'ici une heure, on est mort!

-Ce n'est pas sur qu'il nous ré-acceptent...

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela?

-Tu as agressé une hôtesse parce que son badge n'était pas positionné parfaitement symétriquement!

-Ignie chérie, Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que la...

-...Symétrie est la chose la plus importante au monde, JE SAIS!

-Bien, alors partons, on est en retard!

-...non...

-Co-comment?

-Pas avant d'avoir eu des papouilles!

-Mais tu sais que ça me perturbe parce que je ne les faits pas symétriquement!

-T'as qu'as en faire deux, sur chacune des joues!

Sentant qu'Ignie ne bougerait pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu ses deux bisous, Kid approcha ses lèvres mais fut arrêté dans son élan:

-NON PETIT FRERE! C'est un démon cette fille!

Les deux amoureux regardèrent alors l'inconnue se dressant devant eux. Elle avait de beau cheveux bleus aux reflets violets. Ses yeux roses s'accordait parfaitement avec son magnifique tatouage de licorne sur le bras droit. Elle possédait aussi des oreilles de chats ainsi qu'une queue de renard rose en feu. Elle faisait un joli 180-50-80 tandis qu'Ignie se contentait d'un 50-40-50... Malgré la neige qui tombait, elle portait des habits mettant en valeur ses atouts féminins.

-Oh, je te permet pas! cria Ignie.

-Oh petit frère, je t'ai enfin retrouvé! continua la jeune fille sans se soucier d'Ignie. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

-Euh... C'est bien, répondit Kid, mais qui êtes-vous?

-Tu ne te souviens pas, C'est moi, Méedusaa Anastazie Rommane Ys-Suziie-Ursulaa-Éléanorre, mais tu peux m'appeler MARY-SUE!

-Eh! Kid, tu m'as caché que tu avais une sœur aussi bizarre...

-Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu! cria le jeune dieu de la mort, j'ai toujours été fils unique!

-Papa te l'as toujours caché, répondit Mary-sue, bon, alors je vais t'expliquer: Lorsque je suis née, Papa à pensé que je serais trop dangereuse parce que mes pouvoirs étaient immenses, alors il m'a abandonnée dans le camp astral. Ils voulaient me faire devenir une grande dévoreuse, mais je ne me suis jamais laissée faire. Lorsque Shibusen à tué tout le clan, qui était comme un famille pour moi, je me suis enfui dans la forêt à l'age de cinq ans et j'ai été élevée par des loups. Voilà.

Ignie et Kid se mirent alors à essayer de comprendre cette histoire complétement sans queue ni tête. Prenant un air faussement scientifique, Ignie dit:

-1: Déjà, si Shinigami t'avait abandonnée, Il aurait aussi abandonné Kid, parce que, admettons-le, les garçons, c'est plus dangereux que les filles...

2: Comment ça se fait que tu considère le clan astral comme ta famille si ils voulaient te faire devenir grande dévoreuse...

3: élevée par des loups, ON AURA TOUT VU!

-Silence, démone! Je vais de ce pas ramener mon petit frère dans le droit chemin!

-Mais, d'où tu sors que je suis une démone? D'accord je suis cliniquement folle, mais c'est pas une raison!

-Tu es sur ma liste, cria Mary-sue, celle on je mets toutes les âmes démoniaques que je dois éliminer!

à ces mots, elle jeta un bout de papier par terre. Ignie le prit et inspecta la feuille. Après vingt secondes de réflexion intense, Elle répondit:

-Mais...C'est ta liste de course: _Ail, oignon, beurre light..._

à l'entente de cette phrase, Mary-Sue se tordit le ventre et hurla:

-Ah! Que m'arrive-t-il? Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela! Tu m'as jeté un sort, démone!

-Euh... Non, dit Kid, tu as juste une sensation nouvelle.

Mary-Sue prit alors un médaillon en forme de Shinigami et dit:

-Je vais te faire revenir parmi nous, Kid!_ Canis Lupus Lupus Cobra Batracia!_

-Ah non, hurla Ignie, ne me dis pas que tu as aussi des liens avec Médusa et Elka .!

Un éclair doré et argenté sortit du collier et toucha Kid. Lorsque la lumière (rose cela va de soi...) s'estompa, Ignie put voir Kid en train d'embrasser les pieds de Mary-Sue. Vision d'Horreur.

-Rends-moi mon Kid!

-Jamais! _Serpent Serpent Cobra!_

Plusieurs Vectoplaques sortirent du sol et foncèrent droit sur Ignie. Là où Mary-Sue aurait esquivé gracieusement les flèches, Ignie s'éclata sur le sol enneigé.

-Ahhh, c'est froid la neige!u_u

-AHAHA, hurla Mary-Sue, Tu ne m'aura jamais, je suis bien plus puissante que toi! Bien plus puissante que Shinigami lui-même! Je te tuerais même si je dois y laisser la vie!

-Ah Ouais? répondis Ignie, soudain intéressée, et tu veux mourir comment?

-Entourée de licorne et de tous les membres de ma famille me pleurant, pourquoi?

-Désolé de te contredire ma vieille, mais ta mort va être un peu plus différente...

-?

-Que dirais-tu de mourir tabasser par une folle avec un dictionnaire Français-Anglais et que ton corps soit jeté dans la Tamise?

Les yeux de Mary-Sue s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche toucha la neige.

-Tu...Tu n'oserais pas?

-Vais me gêner!

-Je préfère me suicider que de subir ça!

à ces mots, elle toucha son médaillon et marmonna si fort que tout Londres l'entendit. Une fois le nuage munit de bleu frais disparut, Ignie se retrouva le cul dans la neige avec un Kid essuyant un filet de bave.

-... Tu n'as jamais rien vu Ignie...

-J'utiliserais cette vision pour faire des cauchemars ^_^ Et pour la raconter les soirs d'Halloween!

-Bon, en parlant de ça, faut partir, avec cette folle, on a perdu du temps, on fonce!

-...non...

-Hein?

-JE VEUX MES PAPOUILLES!

-Oh non Ignie, Tu ne vas pas recommencer!

Voili, Voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu^^ Review? Plize Plize!


End file.
